


Mother Hen

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caring for a bird, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Poor Ravus can't catch a break, but let him care for a baby bird in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ravus takes care of two fledglings and one of them is a pain in the ass.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing soft stuff for them...

“What’s this?” Ardyn makes his way into the living room and hovers over Ravus’ shoulder, spotting the High Commander caring what seems to be a bird. A brown fledgling, in particular. “Now, that’s something you don’t see every day.” He leans in right against Ravus’ ear, breath almost tickling the shell on purpose. “I didn’t know you like to keep pets, dear Ravus. If anything, I would have gifted you many to keep yourself entertained while I’m away.”

“There’s nothing I need from you.” Ravus keeps his composure, focusing the task at hand as he finishes cleaning the little one and wrapping it in a soft towel. “I found this fallen from its nest and the mother is nowhere to be found.” With the surrounding dirt and no food for the young one, he took it in and cared for it. A part of him simply couldn’t let him to die especially a fledgling that hasn’t had the chance to fully experience the world yet.

“That is unlike you.” Ardyn hums and takes a seat next to him. “But I guess we do pity those who are far weaker than us, no?”

“It’s isn’t pity,” Ravus states. After drying, he takes the concoction of canned dog food he found lying around in storage (saved for Pryna) and feeds it with a small spoon. The bird cheeps loudly and eats it without hesitation.

“Then what is it?” Ardyn uses his index finger and pets the bird gently over the top of its head.

“Allowing it a chance to survive, is all—Hey.” Ravus flicks Ardyn’s finger with his free hand. “Leave it.”

“So cold…” Ardyn pouts. Instead, he relaxes against his seat and leans over, resting his side against Ravus’ right. That little nudge makes Ravus throws him a suspicious look as if he expects something is about to happen. “So what will you name it?”

“And why would I name it?”

“Well, if you plan on keeping the little one, then you must give it a name!” Ardyn looks almost appalled, but Ravus ignores the small shock and finishes up.

“We can call it Luna if you like.”

Ravus stomps on Ardyn’s foot and stands from his seat afterward, ignoring the annoying ouchies coming from Ardyn’s mouth. “No.” He cleans up and places the fledgling into a shoe box.

“Ravus then?” Ardyn gleams. “Ravy? Ravus Jr.? Sir Rave the Second? Ravenous Rambunctious Ravus?”

“I will shove this spoon in your eye.” The corners of Ravus’ eyes twitch.

“That’s terrible, you don’t want to clean that up. Trust me.” Ardyn quickly frowns before turning into a bright smile enough to save world hunger. “It kind of looks like you though? The semblance is uncanny! You’re both… cute.”

Ravus immediately retreats to the kitchen, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check despite it all and the tiniest inkling of warmth making its way up his neck. The faucet turns on, he washes the bowl and spoon with a quick rinse. Then sudden arms wrap around his waist and a face burying into Ravus’ neck, a low noise of approval leaves lips as kisses are met against skin.

“I do love when you’re mad at me for such small teases.” Another kiss presses against Ravus’ right ear.

“And I hate how you’re clingy,” Ravus retorts back and backs his head away from Ardyn’s touch. He receives a playful nip on his neck after.

“Ah. But I’m sure that bird will cling on you, as well. Oh mother hen, will you hate it too?”

The faucet turns off, and Ravus dries his hands with a kitchen towel. “I’m quite sure it’s a better companion than you. Two fledglings in the house and one is quite overgrown. Didn’t bother learning to leave the nest…”

“I’m sure that overgrown bird is quite content here. No complaints and is fairly fed. A bed large enough for two.” Ardyn keeps a tight hold over Ravus and pulls him in.

“You mean consuming all foods in the fridge and ignoring duties when told.” Ravus shakes his head, fairly remembering the time when Ardyn practically drinks all the milk and sneaks out tubs of ice cream he brings to their room.

“You have good taste in ice cream, what can I do but savor it?” Ardyn lightly comments.

But the man makes up for it the next night with a home cooked meal and expensive wine. No arguing over that. Sometimes, Ravus doesn’t even know what to make of Ardyn when he’s not the Chancellor of Niflheim. There are days when it grows into a strange domestic pattern even though he thinks Ardyn’s some animal he has picked up from the streets. Obviously. He kind of almost wonders why His Radiance would even throw Ardyn at him. To watch over him, so he won’t be a trouble maker? Keep him in check or it’s as simple as the Emperor not wanting to deal with such man? Whatever the reason is, it’s… odd but not entirely the worst of the worst.

“You can not eat it?”

“Impossible. I would starve.”

“Then starve, you impossible fiend.” Ravus pulls Ardyn’s hands away and escapes from his prison. He returns to the shoebox and sits down, thinking what to do with the fledgling chirping at him. Ardyn follows him.

“I would be honored if you called it Ardyn.”

Ravus groans. “We’re not calling it that.”

“Arie then? Handsome Jr.? Wait, wait, how about _The Chancellor_. Looks like one, too. The finest of birds in all of Niflheim and all will bow before it.”

Ravus shoves his face into his hands, the feeling of a headache coming in and wishes Lunafreya was around to help him. He’s almost tempted to send her a letter.

“You don’t like it? Maybe _His Radiance_ can work, might have to ask for permission though. You know how picky the old man is when it comes to certain titles.”

And a part of Ravus continues to die inside.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
